A grain wagon being emptied can be very dangerous to children should they get inside the wagon box. The box will usually have a side or bottom center discharge and the suction generated by the grain moving downwardly will draw the child into and under the grain causing physical injury and suffocation. A safety grid for gravity discharge grain wagons is needed to protect children from injury and death.